


The Dance

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter invited Korra to a ceremony dedicated to her, but at first she wasn't planning to go. Now, months later she is actually going with the most amazing and beautiful person she knows, now she only has to overcome her nervosity after lots of practicing and training...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Korrasami fanfic, a one-shot. The idea came up to my while listening to the song 'Howl's moving castle theme' - Joe Hisaishi
> 
> Actually I had a dream quite a while ago that looked a bit like this, for a particular part that is; but it didn't work out and now it came back differently and I just started to write and this is the result ;D 
> 
> Lots of thanks to the amazing FullMetalPrincess/Crackpairingprincess who's my beta! c:  
> And major thanks to the amazing beroberos for the drawing she made with it, I do have her permission to use it as cover for this one-shot. All the credits go to her for the amazing piece of art!

   Korra was nervously pacing back and forth, lost in a train of thought. She was hoping it would just turn out alright, she'd been practicing for so long; she just wanted it to go well. She didn't want— No, she _couldn't_ make mistakes today. It had to be perfect. Again, she practiced the moves, still lost in her thoughts.

   "Korra, what are you doing? There's no need to be nervous." The voice made Korra snap out of her trance and look up behind her; there on the marble staircase was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. Korra's face showed that she was in awe with the sight. Korra noticed that even her mouth hung open. She pressed her lips together quickly and straightened her back, then stretched out her arm and held out a hand. She even bowed slightly; in thought thanking the chief of police, Lin Bei Fong. She had taught Korra all this, Lin's mother Toph had grown up in a very high-class family and knew all about the proper mannerisms, even though neither of the Bei Fong's had never really acted like it.

   "You look… Beautiful," Korra complimented, carefully choosing her words. She'd worked _too_ hard to ruin it all by saying the wrong things.

   "So do you, Korra." Korra looked up into a pair of jade-colored eyes, she felt her cheeks get warm in response; blushing.

   "Let me get your coat," Korra said and took over the coats from the servant that already came up to them with their coats over his right arm.

   "Ma'am," he said politely while holding up his arm in front of Korra, offering the coats to her.

   "Thank you, Haku," Korra thanked him and winked, he'd be having most of the evening for himself; Haku had been very grateful and promised Korra to be there when they arrived back again.

   "You look absolutely stunning, Miss Sato," Korra complimented while she helped Asami put on her coat. After that she put on her own coat, smiling nervously.

   "Thank you, Avatar Korra," Asami replied and smiled back at Korra. "Now let's get going. We don't want to let them wait, do we?" Korra laughed softly and shook her head.

   "No, we don't want that, it'd be highly inappropriate to be late." She gently took Asami's arm and guided her outside the Sato's mansion, towards the Satomobile that was already waiting for them, the door to the backseat open. Next to the open door the driver, Tazoro, was patiently waiting for the duo to reach the Satomobile and politely smile while taking his hat off as a greeting.

   "Good evening ladies, allow me to help you," he said and offered his hand to Asami. When he helped her to get in the car, Korra gestured that she'd be able to get in herself. "All set?" Tazoro asked, looking at the ladies via the mirror. They both nodded and Tazoro took off into the dark streets of Republic City. Korra took Asami's hand and their fingers intertwined, Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and enjoyed the ride, she loved being with the Avatar.

   Korra's thoughts wandered off, thinking about how all their friends would be waiting for them to arrive; Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Bolin and Mako. Which popped up the question for Korra _if_ Mako would be there, he'd been not feeling well for a while already. When Korra had asked Bolin about it three days ago, Bolin had answered that Mako still didn't feel much better. Mako had been asleep and so Korra hadn't been able to speak to him for herself. She felt bad for him; she wish there was something she could do to help him. She'd tried to heal him weeks before, but there simply wasn't anything to heal. It was some sort of virus; a 'regular' doctor had told them he just needed to rest, sleep it off and that Bolin needed to make sure Mako ate and drank enough water. Even though she wasn't really expecting Mako to be there, she still hoped he would be; he was her friend after all.

.

   "Ladies, we have arrived." Korra nodded and gestured that they'd get out themselves, she got out first. Then she stood next to the opened door and helped Asami out. The dress Asami was wearing perfectly matched with the color of her painted lips, a dark red; it made Asami look absolutely irresistible.

   "We can stay here so you can keep looking at me all night, if you want to," Asami said and chuckled. Korra shook her head to get out of her semi-trance and smiled sheepishly.

   "I wouldn't even mind, but maybe later tonight. Ready?" Asami nodded and took Korra's hand in hers, walking up the few steps towards the entrance. Just before they went inside Asami pressed her lips on Korra's cheek and squeezed her hand, Korra smiled widely and walked inside with Asami right beside her.

   "Miss Avatar Korra, accompanied by Miss Asami Sato." They were announced when they arrived; meanwhile their coats were being taken by butlers dressed in night blue, almost black suits with neat ties around their necks. Korra and Asami looked around the big room that was already filled with people, soon Korra found the faces of Tenzin, Pema, Bolin and Lin, who winked at the Avatar with a smug grin on her face. Korra rolled her eyes and sighed, then she noticed Mako wasn't to be seen anywhere. She shot a questioning look towards Bolin, he answered with a face that was obvious; Mako still didn't feel well.

   "You both look lovely, girls," Pema complimented the duo with a sincere smile as she reached them, Tenzin next to her. Behind them was Lin, who nodded in agreement.

   "I must say, Avatar Korra, I'm impressed," Lin said and Korra smiled at her, Lin never was very generous with compliments, so it meant a lot to Korra.

   "Thank you, Chief Bei Fong," Korra thanked her and bowed slightly. Lin waved it away and turned back.

   "Go show us what you've been training so hard for already, Korra," she said and Pema and Tenzin joined her again, Pema giving Korra a thumbs-up. Korra inhaled deeply and looked Asami deep in the eyes.

   "We'll do fine, Korra, don't worry…" Asami soothed and Korra nodded, taking Asami to the center of the room. A big chandelier with crystals was above them, lightening the floor for the biggest part of the room. Asami laid her one hand on Korra's shoulder; her arm leaned on Korra's. Korra had her one hand on Asami's waist and the other one was linked with Asami's other hand.

.

   Piano-sounds filled the big room and the two started to move, both smiling happily. Then other instruments joined in and the real show began, the pair danced around the room with people in a circle around them; enjoying watching the pair dance. Korra tried not to make mistakes and so far it worked, she felt how Asami squeezed in both her shoulder and hand; knowing exactly what Asami meant. ' _Relax._ ' Korra smiled at her and just enjoyed looking into Asami's beautiful green eyes, which helped her. She no longer thought about the steps, it just happened. They swayed on the music gracefully, and even got applauded when Korra let Asami twirl in her arms.

   But Korra wasn't even aware of the audience around them anymore, it was just her and Asami; just the two of them. She felt happy, very grateful and happier than she could remember ever feeling before. Korra leaned her head closer to Asami's and her lips almost touched the shell of Asami's ear.

   "I love you, Asami Sato…" she whispered truthfully into Asami's ear, she could _hear_ Asami smile in response.

   "And I love _you_ , Avatar Korra," Asami whispered into Korra's ear and looked into Korra's blue eyes again, the Avatar made her incredibly happy. She'd dreamed about this pretty often before they confessed their feelings for each other a few months ago.

.

_"There's this ceremony I've been invited to, but I really don't feel like going, what's the use anyway?"_

_"Well, what is it about then?" Asami asked curiously and took the letter gently from Korra's hands. "'The ceremony is dedicated to Avatar Korra for saving Republic City. Dear Avatar Korra, we would like to invite you to the ceremony. Of course you're allowed to be accompanied by a partner. We would like to welcome you at the…'" Asami read the letter out loud, but Korra almost knew it by heart since she had read the letter a dozen times. "And you're considering not going…?" Asami asked in disbelief._

_"The last time there was party in my honor—"_

_"Oh Korra, don't even start that, this is completely different. I think you should go."_

_"I'm not going there alone, besides, it's not my_ kind _of party. It's all these fancy people, all upper-class and I have zero knowledge about all that. So I won't go." Asami took Korra by her shoulders and looked her friend in the eyes._

_Not even when I'll go with you?" Asami asked hopefully, blushing heavily. Korra looked up at Asami with her mouth open, not able to bring out a single word for a few moments._

_"You… You'd go with me? A-as my d-date…?" Korra stuttered nervously and looked down again. But soon Asami gently grabbed her chin and made Korra look at her again, a beautiful and sincere smile decorating her face._

_"I'd_ love _to, Korra, if you'd want to, of course—" Asami couldn't even finish her sentence as Korra had taken Asami in her arms and pressed her lips on Asami's._

_"… Oh…" Asami breathed when the kiss was broken, pleasantly surprised by the kiss._

_"I wouldn't want anyone else by my side, Asami… So I guess you got me convinced, I'll go." Asami smiled widely and pressed her lips against Korra's, kissing her deeper than they did before._

.

   The music started to speed up a little and both Korra and Asami adjusted automatically, they used the most of the space that was given them by the audience around them. Korra's hand that rested on Asami's waist now slightly moved towards Asami's lower back and acted pressure out on the spot, making Asami come closer to the Avatar. Korra smiled with her eyes, Asami could easily read the love and desire in them. She looked at Korra with almost the exact same look in her eyes; she moved her hand from Korra's shoulder around Korra's neck. They danced, almost swayed. Mentally they weren't even in the room anymore.

   When the music slowed again, they started slow dancing while looking each other deeply in the eyes. Almost time for the finale, Korra was relieved that it had went good so far, no mistakes made until now.

   ' _You won't make_ any _mistakes, Korra…'_ Asami thought and _knew_ Korra had been able to read it from her face. Korra let her go, but one hand still linked with Asami's. ' _This is it…'_

   Asami spun around and twirled back into Korra's inviting arms, which caught her carefully; Asami leaned with her shoulder blades against Korra's chest and held Korra's arms and hands that were wrapped around her chest.

   "You're so gorgeous…" Korra whispered lovingly in Asami's ear, just loud enough for Asami to hear. Asami sighed happily and pressed herself tighter to the Avatar, she wanted to kiss Korra so badly… In a way that wouldn't be very appropriate in a fancy ball-room full of people, Asami couldn't wait for them to go back to the mansion again already. She'd kiss Korra _everywhere_.

.

   Suddenly the silence was broken by applause; everyone around them was applauding them. When the girls looked at the small group of people that they both cared for a lot, they saw proud smiles and teary eyes. They were the first to walk up towards the pair and praise them for the beautiful performance. Lin looked at Korra, winking once again, and then punching the Avatar in the shoulder.

   "Ow—!" Korra whined, but didn't get the chance to complain anymore as Lin interrupted her.

   "I'm _really_ proud of you, Korra. I'm sure my mom would've been, too." Korra looked at the chief of police in amazement and then let Asami's hand go to throw her arms around Lin's neck.

   "Thank you, Chief Bei Fong, you have no idea what that means to me… Thank you for helping me, for _everything_ ," Korra thanked her, fighting back tears. She was just moved by the older woman's words; Chief Bei Fong barely showed her approval like this and so it meant a lot to the Avatar. Lin froze a moment in surprise, at first she'd intended to push the Avatar away, but after those words she simply couldn't; she even laid one hand on Korra's back as a semi-hug.

   "We all are," Pema said and hugged both Korra and Asami, followed by Tenzin and at last Bolin. "Aren't we, love?"

   "Oh, yes! We all really are proud, of both of you girls. My father would've loved to see you two," Tenzin replied with a nod and even a smile.

   "Korra, you _rocked_ it over there! You too, Asami! You two can _dance_!" Bolin broke through with the biggest grin on his face and threw his arms around both girls, hugging them tightly.

   "B-bolin, can't… br-eathe…" Asami gasped and Bolin let them go again, slightly ashamed.

   "Sorry," he apologized awkwardly and looked up when a new song started playing. "Who's in for a dance?" Korra looked at Pema and Tenzin, who already left them to start dancing, before she looked at Lin and then Asami.

   "Asami, is it okay if I take a chance with the chief?" Korra asked and Asami chuckled with a nod. "Bolin, be _nice_ to her, okay? And please _don't_ step on her feet…" Korra told Bolin who nodded heavily with a grin and took Asami by the arm to go dance with her.

.

   "You're really happy, huh?" Lin asked the Avatar while they started dancing, Korra's cheeks flushed and she nodded sheepishly.

   "Yeah, I really am…" she answered and heard the chief snicker, which caused her to look up. "What is it, am I doing it wrong?" Korra worried, causing Lin to snicker even louder.

   "No, you're doing fine, Korra. It's just that I'm relieved you two finally got together. It's been long enough," she answered Korra's question.

   "Wait, what are you trying to say, you knew?"

   "Oh Korra, I knew before you two did. I'm a _Bei Fong_ , remember?" Korra sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Shoulders up, Korra," Lin noted and Korra straightened her back and shoulders again. "It's not a bad thing. It was up to you two. You had to do it all in your own tempo, including figuring out your feelings for Asami and vice versa.

   "I meant it when I said that I'm proud, I really am. I admire bravery, but I guess you already knew that. You did something really great tonight, Korra. Even though it's overall accepted, it's still scary to come out of your shell in front of so many people. But you did fine. Aang would've been proud of you as well." Korra couldn't hold back the tears anymore and felt drops rolling down her cheeks, falling to the marble floor. She stopped moving and threw her arms around the chief's waist, Lin softly gasped in surprise as she hadn't expected this. But then Lin smiled caringly and returned the hug, soothingly caressing the Avatar's back and hair. They just stood there until the song ended, then they walked towards a big round table that was big enough for the entire group.

   "Thank you, Chief Bei—"

   "Korra, stop that, would you? Just call me Lin already. We've known each other for such a long time. No need to be formal anymore, to you I'm just _Lin_ , alright?" Lin interrupted her and Korra nodded, wiping away her tears.

   "Thank you, _Lin_ ," Korra said and Lin nodded with a smile.

.

   Suddenly Korra felt two slender hands around her shoulders and turned to meet Asami's bright green eyes looking lovingly at her.

   "I missed you," Asami whispered as she took a seat on the other side of Korra.

   "I missed you too, beautiful," Korra replied and they shared a kiss that made all the others sigh cooingly. The girls giggled and locked their hands underneath the table, fingers intertwined.

   "I'm _starving!_ " Bolin interrupted the couple's loving moment and they all laughed at him, just for Bolin being Bolin.

   "You _always_ are!" Lin said and again everyone laughed while their dinner got served and they started eating the delicious meal. Korra looked at Asami again, happy that the dance went well and just happy to have the most amazing and beautiful girl in Republic City at her side. Once more she pressed her lips on Asami's. This ceremony wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts on the writing? Would be very appreciated! ;D


End file.
